Falling in to place (Emison)
by softemison
Summary: Just few Emison one shots with what we didn't get in the show but deserved to see I suck at summaries this is my first time writing fanfic I hope you like it prompts welcome and feedback would be great thanks for reading
1. Baby scan

Alison's POV

Emily are you in here?

Emily: I'm here Ali what's wrong are you feeling okay ?

Alison: Yes I'm just a bit nervous that's all what if theres something wrong with the baby Em I know I've been under stress lately what if I've put our baby at risk.

Emily: hey stop worrying everything will be fine okay I can't wait to see our baby for the first time stop worrying Ali everything will be fine.

Alison: I'm sorry (sniffles) I guess it's just me being hormonal (chuckles)

Emily: Well you have been a bit moody lately I dread to think about how your gonna be even worse as the pregnancy goes on

Alison: (slaps Emily playfully on the arm) hey watch it fields I don't hear you complaining at my bossy side when we're in the sheets (smirking at Emily)

Emily: blushes .. starts stuttering tthats different Ali I love that side of you (laughing) I just don't like when the old you starts coming out .

Alison: I'm sorry Em sometimes I can't help it but I don't like it more than you do it's just my hormones besides I'll make it up to you later okay?

Emily: hmm how are you gonna make it up to me ?

Alison: I have a few ideas maybe here's one of them .

I walk over to where Emily is sitting on the couch she looks so happy lately , I slowly start rubbing her arm and then straddle her lap she grabs my hips, I start to lean in to her I kiss her lips barely just teasing her she opens her eyes I lean back in kissing more forcefully this time taking her lower lip between my teeth I nibble a bit then let go , I lean towards her ear whispering ..Come on Em we are going to be late.

Emily's POV

Damn Ali your such a tease .. she starts laughing at me I love it when she laughs her smile goes ear to ear

Alison: Shh em don't act like you didn't enjoy that.

Emily: I did very much so and I'd love to do it again. I start to lean in to Ali but stop before our lips touch.. okay come on lets go see our baby.

Alison: Now who's being a tease Em .. okay lets go

At the hospital

No POV

Emily: Are you sure your alright Ali you don't want me to get you some water or anything?

Alison: No I'm fine em just nervous an no thank you em if I drink anymore water I'm gonna need the bathroom again .

Emily starts laughing looking at Ali gently caressing her hand with her thumb

Emily: just making sure ok calm down Ali I love you

Alison: Sorry for snapping and I love you more .. what is taking so long we have been waiting here for 45minutes my appointment was 10minutes ago.

Emily: Relax there's probably another patient still being seen it won't be long babe just be patient.

Alison: be patient you say your not the one who has to be prodded and poked like an experiment at a science lab

Emily: Oh come on Ali it won't be that bad

Alison: whatever you say Em

Just then a nurse is calling out names

Ms. Alison Dilaurentis follow me please

Alison: About fucking time next time keep on time will you I have things I could be doing than being here wasting my time.

Emily: I'm so sorry about that she's really moody this morning.

Nurse starts laughing there is no need to apologise I'm used to it comes with the job hormonal women giving abuse on the daily but there was a delay with her records so I do apologise for the long wait Ms Dilaurentis .

Alison just huffs clearly not amused at all.

Emily: Thanks nurse

Okay Alison can you settle down on this bed for me please .

In walks the doctor

Hello sorry for keeping you Alison I'm Doctor Cochran an I'll be overlooking things today and the remainder of your pregnancy is this your first by any chance?

Alison: how can you tell ( letting out a huff)

: laughing just your composure says it all really . Okay I'm gonna put some this gel on your stomach now it's cold but it won't hurt you okay it's just to help see the image more better an clearly okay no need to panic.

Emily holds Alison's hand looking at her girlfriend lovingly Alison looks at Emily smiling .

Alison: cold is not the word doc it's like ice

: Do you hear that thumping noise that's your babies heart beating

Emily: wow it's fast

Alison: Oh em can you hear it (smiling proudly)

: hold on I see something

Emily: what what is it is everything okay

Alison: what's wrong with my baby is everything okay please em I'm scared

: there is no need to panic everything is fine you just have a surprise that's all nothing is wrong everything is fine.

Emily: what do you mean surprise

starts chuckling and turns the monitor towards them

Congratulations your expecting twins

Alison: shocked face .. what twins how can this be

Emily doesn't say anything just keeps staring at the tiny little blobs on the monitor

: well it can happen in these cases it's not unheard of are you okay Miss Fields you look quite pale.

Emily: stutters wwhat yes I'm fine just shocked I can't believe it Ali we are having twins twins I'm so happy .

Alison: I can't believe it either Em .

Emily kisses Ali on the forehead smiling Alison looks at the monitor at there babies

Alison: you know what Em I'm so glad everything is going to be okay

Emily: of course it is Ali we are gonna be fine now we got to buy two of everything starts laughing .

Back at home an hour later

Alison's POV

As I'm looking in the mirror my hand resting on my stomach I still can't believe I'm having twins I love them already and they are not even born yet is this what it's like being a mother..

Emily: Ali are you alright ?

Alison: laughing.. Yes Emily I'm perfectly fine stop worrying I was just thinking.

Emily: what were you thinking about?

Alison: how happy I am right in this moment I can't wait to have them in my arms Em I love them already I just hope I be a good mom I'm scared Em .

Emily: I'm glad your happy Ali and of course you are we are both gonna be good mothers to our babies it's okay Ali I'm scared too.

Emily walks over an hugs into the back of Alison putting her hands on Ali's on top of her stomach .

Alison: I love you Em I want you to know that I'm so in love an happy right now nothing else could be more perfect right now.

Emily: I love you too so much Ali .. starts kissing Ali on the neck .. but . Kiss. We . Kiss . Have . Kiss . To finish what we started this morning first .

Alison turns an grabs hold of Emily and walks to the bed falling on top of Emily kissing her passionately on the lips.

Okay so what do you think I hope this fluffy chapter was satisfying for you some feedback would be great thanks for reading.


	2. Telling the truth

Emily's POV

It's been a few days since me an Ali went to the baby scan I'm still in shock .. I still can't believe we are having twins it feels surreal like I'm having a dream right now nothing else could be more perfect or go wrong well except one thing..

Alison: Hey Em I made breakfast your favourite there's coffee and orange juice if you want any as well , I'm sorry I can't stay I have an important meeting with principal Hackett this morning about Addison Derringer.. Alison sighs and rolls her eyes .

Emily: Ali this is great thank you and it's okay we will have dinner together tonight I made reservations at the radley , even though Ashley says I didn't need one (chuckles) and if she's still being a brat I'm sure Hackett will transfer her to a different class Ali.

Alison: It's not her being a brat that's bothering me I can handle anything Em it's her disrupting my class when I'm trying to teach , it's not fair on the other students who are trying to learn when she's constantly being disruptive. I just hope everything goes well tonight I am a bit nervous I will admit.

I walk over to Ali and hold her hand rubbing small circles with my thumb across her palm I hate how worried she gets over something

Emily: You have no reason to be nervous Alison my mom loves you everything will be fine babe .

Alison: How am I supposed to just tell her" oh hey Mrs Fields you know your daughter who's heart I broke in high school ?well turns out I was really in love with her and I'm having your future grandchildren ,what some sadistic psychopath decided to impregnate me with your daughters eggs she donated , while I was locked up in a mental institution because of my con man ex husband who we killed and buried in the woods , who tried to send me insane by dressing up as a dead cop and convincing my mothers twin who I had no idea existed to go along with the idea for my so called sisters money who turned out to be my cousin who he was in love with and I married so she could get out of welby and plot her revenge on my friends again , before Mona got to her first and threw her off the bell tower.

Emily: looking at Ali with wide eyes .. Erm right maybe we could just tell her we are together and decided to have a family instead and leave out those horrific minor details.

Alison: I'm sorry but I've been trying this thing where I don't lie anymore and try be an honest person. I'm not going to start off by lying to your mother Emily.

Emily: But Ali we don't have to tell her everything just the important things like how happy you make me feel and how much love we have for each other and that our babies will have an amazing mother who I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with.

Alison's POV

I lean over and kiss Emily on the lips it lasts a couple of seconds before I rest our foreheads against each other smiling at her, how did I deserve a chance to be with her I will never know.

Alison: I love you Em more than anything but what if she doesn't like us being together I know how bad I used to be when I was younger I wouldn't blame her.

Emily: I love you too Ali and nothing will ever change that okay.. not my mom not anyone else's opinion will stop me from being with you everything will be fine.

Alison: I know that Em i thought it would be better if she heard it off of us than the whole town that her daughter moved in with the pregnant recently widowed high school English teacher .

All I could hear was laughing from Emily she's looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

Emily: Ali just stop your over thinking things babe.

Alison: I'm not at all it's the truth Em you don't have to sugar coat everything when it's the truth my life is a mess the only good thing I have is you an our babies and my friends.

Emily: What else could you possibly need ?

I reach up an cup her cheeks I stare longingly into her eyes and lean in towards her kissing her passionately licking her lower lip asking for entrance for my tongue to explore her mouth, which she grants immediately it lasts longer than I thought we both pull back breathless..

Alison: I needed that ( I giggle) I have to make a move babe I'm gonna be late for school but Call me at lunch and enjoy your day off okay I'll see you later I love you Em.

Emily: I love you too have a good day Ali.

Later that evening at The Radley

No POV

Emily: Well mom how was your week away

Pam: It was lovely Emily I really enjoyed it how have you been have I missed anything while I was gone sweetie.

Just then Alison walks in and sits down at the table .

Alison: I am so sorry I'm late I had so many papers to grade I forgot the time.

Emily: it's fine Ali you didn't miss anything we haven't even ordered yet.

Pam looks between the two but thinks little of it and sips her wine.

Pam: So girls it was nice of you inviting me to dinner I don't do this a lot but I'm glad I got invited I didn't realise retirement was so boring especially when your home alone most of the time by yourself.

Emily: I'm sorry mom I will try come over an visit more it's just I've had a lot going on recently with work and - A ouchh .

Alison kicked Emily under the table giving her a look and shaking her head.

Alison: It's lovely to see you Mrs Fields and Emily should come round more often but we have had a lot going on with work but I'm so glad you could come.

She smiles at Pam an looks over at Emily who seems less than amused at her kicking her but nevertheless smiles back rolling her eyes.

Pam: how many times Alison after all these years I think by now you can call me Pam . She starts smiling at Alison .. so Alison would you like some wine ?

Emily looks at Ali an Ali just laughs

Alison: Oh i would love to but I have work in the morning Mrs Fields so I'll pass but id love some orange juice Em.

Emily: Oh yeah sure Ali I'll go get you some.

Pam: Okay suit yourself I know if I was teaching all day I'd be drinking a bottle a day but that's just me.

Alison starts laughing and Emily comes back with a orange juice for Ali and a jug of water.

Alison: it's not that bad I love teaching my class it gives me so much joy that I'm helping them learn something new everyday I enjoy it don't get me wrong there are students who can be a pain.

Emily: How did that go anyway.

Alison: Oh quite well (smirking) I'll tell you later but right now I am starving.

Sometime later

Pam: So Emily are you seeing anyone right now that I didn't know of?

Emily looks towards Alison who smiles back lovingly at her an nods her head.

Emily: Yes I am mom.

Pam: I thought so I could just tell you seem really happy Emily I'm so glad so when do I meet this lovely lady who's made my daughter so happy.

Emily: Well you've met before she's not a stranger.

Pam: well who is she I'm sure she's gorgeous you always did have a eye on the ladies though .

Alison coughs while sipping her juice , Emily looks at her an she nods signalling she's fine.

Emily: Well there's a reason I asked you to come tonight mom .. Emily reaches out an holds Alison's hand in hers and looks at her then back at her mom who looks at them curiously.

Alison: Mrs Fields me and Emily are together .

Pam looks at them both shocked but then a smile comes on her face.

Pam: I always knew you two would end up together eventually I can't say I'm surprised though the tension between you two you could cut it with a knife.

Emily: was it that obvious

Pam starts laughing nodding her head in answer to Emily taking a sip of her wine.

Alison: are you okay Mrs Fields with me being with your daughter I know I'm not exactly perfect but ..

Pam cuts her off

Pam: Alison call me Pam please your dating my daughter and I couldn't be more happier for you both.

Emily: Thank you mom but we have something else to tell you as well .

Alison looks at Emily nervously

Pam: Hit me with it what is it.

Alison: I'm pregnant .

Pam coughs on her wine spitting it everywhere.

Emily : Mom are you okay

Pam: Yes Emily I am fine well.. congratulations Alison I'm sorry it's not under happier circumstances.

Alison: Thankyou Mrs f.. Pam but We couldn't be more happier about it . She leans over holding Emily's hand .

Emily: Mom we are going to raise the babies together laughing at her mom as joint mothers .

Pam looks at them both wide eyed an confusion written across her face.

Pam: Your raising the babies wait twins?

Alison: Yes I'm having twins we found out a few days ago , is everything okay Pam you are okay with this right?

Emily: Mom I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I thought you'd be happy your going to be a grandmother to twins.

Pam: How is this fine Emily Alison is having her dead husbands babies and your stepping in an helping I'm sorry but I'm not okay with the idea.

Alison looks down sighing then looks at Emily who's upset but not looking at her but still staring at her mother in disbelief.

Alison: Actually Pam I'm carrying Emily's children your future grandchildren So I thought you'd be a little shocked anyway but yeah .

Pam: is this true Emily?

Emily looks at her mother nodding smiling at Alison .

Emily: Yes mom it's true biologically they are my children but Alison and I are gonna be a family and I don't care if you don't like the idea but it's too late now to do anything so your opinion doesn't matter to me.

Pam looks at her daughter an Alison nodding

Pam: I'm sorry Alison I shouldn't of reacted that way .. she holds Alison's hand reassuringly .. so I'm gonna be a grandmother I think we need a bottle of champagne. She calls over the waiter for a bottle of champagne .

Emily is staring at her mother not knowing what way to react to her outburst but looks at Alison who is looking at her laughing

Emily: Mom I'm sorry for shouting at you but I thought you'd of been a bit more understanding.

Pam : Emily don't apologise to me I'm sorry for thinking your making a mistake I will admit this is not something I had expected to hear after finding out your both together then I find out you've knocked up your best friend I didn't think that possible, but I'm happy for you both I'm just shocked.

Alison: Pam thanks for apologising I understand it's overwhelming it is for me too but I couldn't be happier I can't wait to be a mom and I love Emily so much I just want to let you know that.

Emily: I love Alison mom and I want this to work so can you at least be happy for me .

Pam: of course so I'm going to be a grandmother

Alison laughs looking at her girlfriend and her children's grandmother who seems to be calming down now popping the champagne celebrating the fact she's gonna have grandchildren and in this moment Alison is happy it could of been worse she thinks.

Right so that's slightly longer than my last one shot I hope you enjoyed reading hope it wasn't too confusing for anyone I welcome feedback good or bad but I will try update again soon I have a few more ideas before Emison has the twins so any suggestions are welcome or prompts too till next time - Vanessa


	3. Date Night Part One

Emily's POV

So I plan on taking Ali out tonight she hasn't left the house in a week over the usual Rosewood town gossip , some people really have nothing better to do than talk about us just because we teach in the high school together and love each other and we're starting our own family. The school has been supportive towards us including the students just some of the parents are biased towards us , I hate seeing Ali so upset I know it's all new for her being open with her feelings than ignoring them I'm used to the strange looks I get and whispering but for Ali this is all new territory for her people judging who she is for who she loves and plus carrying our babies after starting to show was a big thing when people started talking about it, I just hope tonight she feels better about the situation.

Incoming call Hanna

Emily: hey Han what's up?

Hanna: hi Em just checking in seeing how my favourite couple is doing. You okay?

Emily laughs at her blonde friend on the other end of the phone she never changes

Emily: just don't let Aria catch you saying that Han , yeah we're good I actually wanted to talk to you about something remember how you owe me that big favour ?

Hanna: please Ezria eww no Emison is my ship bitch they have no competition over you two your like the titanic unsinkable an yeah why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret owing you one in the first place.

Emily: erm hate to break it to you Han but the titanic did sink and it's nothing to worry about I just need you to take Ali out on a girls day out shopping I know that's your thing besides I thought you could help Ali find a new wardrobe she's starting to get upset with how much weight she's putting on over being pregnant an I'm taking her out on a date tonight so what do you say?

Hanna: whatever honestly Em your getting as bad as Spencer but I'm totally down for a shopping trip you know me too well and who's hefty now ha no serious I would love to help her sense of style has gone downhill anyway she needs my help and I didn't realise how romantic you were Fields.

Emily: Hanna please I thought you forgave Ali for that by now and she's pregnant with twins cut her a break.

Hanna: Okay I was joking geez calm down honestly Emily I thought it was Ali who was supposed to have mood swings not you

Emily rolls her eyes

Emily: bye Hanna don't forget to pick out something for yourself as well okay.

Hanna: oh I was planning on it Fields don't you worry bye Em.

At Rosewood Mall

Alison's POV

I really needed to sit down as much as I love Hanna she can shop for fun my feet are killing me.

Hanna: oh come on Ali we didn't even hit up the good stores yet and your complaining I'm doing you a favour here your fashion sense has gone terrible but thanks to me you will look chic and sexy Emily won't resist you in your new lingerie either ( winks at Ali)

Alison: I don't know if you noticed Han but I am pregnant I don't have as much energy as I used to and yeah because I'm gonna feel so sexy in Victoria's Secret looking like this.

Hanna: oh don't be so dramatic Ali your practically glowing and you've only just started to show it's cute my future godchildren are worth it. And besides I thought you being pregnant would make you want to have sex all the time. Laughing at Alison with huge grin

Alison: will you please stop it's weird I'm not discussing my love life with you Hanna what me an Emily do is none of your business.

Hanna: since when did Alison Dilaurentis turn into a prude (poking her tongue out at Ali)

Alison: I'm not a prude I just dont want to talk about that sort of thing in a mall full of people Han and to answer your question yes all the time.

Hanna : so what's it like

Alison: Hanna! Please are you not freaked out about wanting to know about what your two best friends get up to in the bedroom.

Hanna: oh come on Ali I tell you what me and Caleb do

Alison : that's because you can't keep quiet and believe me I really don't want to know sometimes Hanna .. looks up in disgust

Hanna : wow you really have changed but can I ask you this then I promise to stop questioning you once you answer.

Alison: fine what is it.

Hanna: is it the best sex you've ever had an have you gone down south.

If I don't answer her she is going to keep this up all day so I may as well just get it over with..

Alison: I'll just say this shy in the streets sexy in the sheets and I'm not gonna answer that maybe another time Han.. I start smirking at Hanna her face is priceless

Hanna: what that's it that wasn't even a answer Alison come on I know you want to tell me the details.

Alison: you know if you wasn't married Han I'd say join us one time then you might find out.

I say it laughing at Hanna now she's starting to blush and lost her voice.

Hanna: gulps and starts to stutter .. w-whatever come on let's head back home.

Alison: how does it feel to be beaten at your own game Marin.. I say still laughing at Hanna. Now come on next time I'm doing online shopping.

Back at Alison and Emily's house

No POV

Emily has been busy for the last 4 hours cleaning and getting ready for tonight with her date.. spencer came over for a visit there currently talking on the couch

Spencer: so how is Ali taking it I know it's hard for her Em.

Emily: She's not crying anymore which is good I can't tell if it's her hormones or just Ali being Ali.

Spencer starts laughing

Spencer: you know people will find something else to talk about soon I know it's still new for Ali I can kind of understand how hard it is being out in the open now. But there's no more secrets now everyone knows.

Emily: well my mom knows now she wasn't thrilled about me knocking Ali up as she called it but she came around to the idea of us being a family. She just wants me to be happy.

Spencer laughs at Emily finds it hilarious how her mom came with the conclusion of Emily a lesbian knocking up Alison it's too much she had tears falling

Spencer : oh my god .. please stop Em I can't believe your mom actually said that I know you guys can't exactly tell her the whole truth about how it came to be but at least she's okay with it now.

Emily: of course we didn't tell her how it happened Spencer I'm still not fine with how it happened myself but I'm happy in a way as it's given me everything I've ever wanted maybe not the way I planned it out but I'm happy spence.

Spencer: I'm happy for the both of you Em really I am and I know how much you both love each other I'm glad your finally together ..so where did Alison go this morning with Hanna ?

Emily : I asked Hanna to take her out shopping for the day..

Spencer: poor Ali laughing

Emily: I know I can just imagine what Hanna has done today. Thanks spence for letting me borrow your lake house for the weekend I can't thank you enough.

Spencer: you can thank me by not defiling my nana's couch.

They both burst out laughing

Just then the front door opened revealing two blondes and a lot of bags .

Hanna: oh come on a little help would be nice here You guys why are you laughing anyway.

Spencer: did you buy enough clothes Hanna an no reason

Alison: Hanna I'm going to kill you never again am I agreeing to go shopping with you.

Hanna: oh come on Ali we still need to go baby shopping aren't you a little excited.

Alison just huffs an lays down on the couch cuddling up to Emily

Alison : please Em shut her up before I lose my temper and I wouldn't take you baby shopping hanna that is what me an Emily is gonna be doing and your not being the third wheel.

Emily and spencer are out in a fit of laughter at the two blondes bickering

Hanna: oh I know what's wrong Ali your still upset with me over asking you about what you an Em get up to in the bedroom an speaking of third wheels you literally invited me to hook up with you guys.

Emily's cheeks turn bright red the brunette starting to get slightly embarrassed

Spencer: whatever is the matter with you Hanna.

Hanna : what it's true tell them Alison

Alison: are you serious Hanna I was joking to shut you the fuck up you were saying it in front of a mall full of people who I might add already judge me and talk about me behind my back I don't need all of rosewood to hear about my love life in public.

Spencer: why would you want to know about your best friends sex life for it's weird Han.

Hanna: oh don't act like your not curious spencer you want to know as much as I do.

Spencer: actually no I don't seeing as Alison and I are now cousins and she is dating my best friend it's kinda gross no offence guys but it is.

Alison: Emily are you mad at me you haven't said a word ignore Hanna she's being Hanna jumping to the wrong conclusion as usual can't take a joke.

Emily : no Alison I'm not mad at you why would I be an if you guys really want to know so bad I will tell you Hanna so ask away. And spencer I'm not offended it is weird though.

Hanna: are you sure Emily ?

Alison: No you don't have to Emily I will answer whatever Hanna wants so come on Hanna shoot before I change my mind.

Spencer: seriously Hanna why do we need to know the details.

Hanna: ooh shh spencer okay Alison here it goes ...

1 is Emily the best you've ever had

2 are you a pillow princess

3 who's the top

Now answer and I will leave you alone for the rest of the day.

Spencer: oh good lord

Emily moves back on the couch her face blushing looking towards Alison who looks more embarrassed than Emily if that's even possible , Spencer is embarrassed looking at Hanna while Hanna is staring down Alison with a huge grin on her face.

Hanna : come on Dilaurentis cat got your tongue or something

Alison: fine Hanna to shut you the fuck up ..

1 Yes she is nobody else compares or ever did

2 No I'm not are you Hanna ?

3 There is no such thing in our relationship but it's nice to know how much you care about us getting off if you need any tips on pleasing Caleb you know where to find me .

Hanna's mouth is flung open Spencer is staring at the wall wide eyed an Emily looks as if she might literally die on the spot with how embarrassed she is and Alison has her trademark smirk on show staring down Hanna.

Hanna: starts coughing okay you win Alison I won't ask nomore questions.

Spencer: Thank god for that really Hanna I could kill you sometimes.

Alison : I hope that answered your questions Hanna .. I'm sorry for that spencer but she won't shut up now she has.

Alison looks towards Emily who is covering her face clearly embarrassed by the whole situation she pulls her hands down from her face an looks into her eyes. She leans into her ear whispering.. it's okay Em I'm sorry but I love you I know how embarrassed you are but it's okay and I'm not lying either just so you know.

Emily nods at Ali smiling

Spencer: well did you buy anything nice Ali

Right so that's part 1 of the mini story I will try continue and update part 2 soon it will be the date I hope you liked it some feedback would be great till next time - Vanessa


	4. Date Night Part Two

Later that day

No POV

Alison: So where are you taking me ? I don't see why I had to go buy clothes with Hanna when you won't even tell me why I needed to be dressed up.

Emily is giggling at the frustrated blonde who looks on with a pout at Emily.

Emily: I told you Ali it's a surprise and I thought you needed a day out the house besides you can't go around in sweats forever you know.

Alison: Hey they are comfortable and I don't feel like a beach whale in them.

Emily rolls her eyes still focused on the road ahead.

Emily: Your not a beach whale Ali your beautiful to me whatever your wearing or not wearing (winks at Ali )

Alison starts to blush clears her throat

Alison: Lets hear you say that in next couple of months.

Emily: Alison your only few months pregnant and can hardly tell at all besides , I love the bump it's cute it's a good look for you.

Alison: Stretch marks is not cute Em.

Emily just sighs she's not gonna win this battle with the blonde so she reaches out an places a hand on Ali's knee in a comforting way.

Alison looks up to admire the brunette and starts smiling to herself looking back out the window.

Alison: I love you Emily you know that right I just feel so insecure about myself lately it's not your fault I'm being a bitch about everything.

Emily: I love you Ali and it's just your hormones I know you don't mean to be and I can understand why you feel insecure about it.

Alison smiles back at her lovingly and strokes Emily's hand what's currently resting on her knee with her thumb.

Emily: Do you know where we are yet ?..she teases.

Alison: Well we are on a road in the car. She teases back.

Emily: You don't say ..laughing at Ali ..I meant do you recognise anything familiar.

Alison: Can't say I do but I feel like I've been down this road before.

Emily: Well we did come here once with all the girls back in 8th grade.

Alison is puzzled trying to think back and remember then it hits her.

Alison: Spencers lake house of course it is.. starts shaking her head at the memory of the last time they came here.

Emily: That was a good trip remember.

Alison: Yeah Em it was I literally had to beg your mom to let you come.

Emily: Well she wanted me to stay and visit my grandma but I don't know how you got her to change her mind.

Alison: I can be very persuasive sometimes you know that. How did you convince Spencer in letting us come here anyway.

Emily: well I just promised her I wouldn't touch her nana's couch.

Emily starts laughing Alison looks at her confused.

Alison: Okay what's the big deal on this couch.

Emily: well back in high school Hanna an Caleb came here and lets just say Spencer didn't find it all that amusing.

Alison: Ew gross I don't want to know.

Emily: Yeah well Spencer went completely OCD cleaned it for about a week.

Alison: Okay I get it Em the couch is out of the question.

Emily: Spencer will be happy to know that. Come on were here .

Alison gets out the car looking at the lake the sun set shining on the water.

Alison: It's so beautiful here and peaceful.

Emily: Yeah the view isn't bad either .. looking at Alison with a grin.

Alison slowly turns around and looks up at Emily looking at her girlfriend with the biggest smile she holds onto her hand intwining their fingers an leans in to kiss her gently on the lips .

Alison: Your too sweet I really don't deserve you Em.

Emily: Come on let's head inside it's starting to get chilly.

Inside the lake house

Alison's POV

As I walk into the doors of the lake house I reminisce about the last time i was here I was fighting with Spencer over her kissing Ian at the time I admit I was kind of jealous, but a lot happens through the years. It doesn't look much different Spencer must of redecorated the outside of it though , Emily turned on the door handle as I walk inside and I'm looking in awe the room is lit up with fairy lights and I smell the most wonderful smell of food coming from the kitchen. There is flowers waiting on the side with a note reading " To my gorgeous girlfriend with love Em xoxo" I smile at the note an turn towards Emily she really out did herself.

Alison: Em you really didn't have to buy me flowers they are beautiful thank you.

Emily: I just wanted to spoil you Ali you deserve it you've made me so happy lately it's the happiest I've ever felt in my life.

I start leaning in towards Emily she's so kind and thoughtful , I wrap my arms around her neck and lean in towards her lips I give her a slow and gentle kiss she starts kissing me back immediately I love the way our lips mould against each other , I let out a whimper and pull back from her lips.

Alison: I love you and thank you for making me feel so loved I never expected this in my life to be so in love and happy to have you in my life Em.

Emily: I'm always gonna be in your life Ali and I'll always love you .

I start to smile why is she so sweet and loving.

Alison: Did you do all this by yourself Em I never thought of you being so romantic.. I smile at her.

Emily: Well Spencer did come and helped me to cook you dinner but this was all my idea I promise.

Alison : It smells delicious Em what is it?

Emily: Lasagne it's Spencer's family recipe.

Alison: Did you cook it ?

Emily: As you know I'm not exactly Gordon Ramsey but I helped I made a salad an cut the vegetables an I bought the dessert..

I laugh at her she starts laughing too

Alison: I'm sure it tastes fine Em If Spencer cooked most of it I guess it will be edible.. I tease her.

Emily: May I take your jacket ? And if I didn't tell you earlier you look beautiful remind me to thank Hanna for picking out this dress.

Alison: You may and don't go thanking Hanna don't want her ego in fashion to get bigger and I actually helped picked this out and you don't look too bad yourself.

Emily: I guess not don't tell me your still upset with her.

I roll my eyes in the air and take a seat in the chair facing Emily .

Alison: Don't tell me you did not die of embarrassment Em you were blushing crimson and poor Spencer didn't know where to hide her face.

Emily starts laughing at me I shake my head at her.

Emily: Okay I was slightly embarrassed but you know Hanna she can't help herself.

Alison : Yeah well curiosity killed the cat and don't try make a joke out of that Em I'm serious she literally shouted it out at the mall today, I could've died of embarrassment she knows how the whole of town is gossiping about us an she does that.

Emily: I'm sorry but I didn't think you liked cats and are you sure your okay Ali I know it's not something your used of .

I give her a look and roll my eyes.

Alison: Your not funny Em and I don't care what people think anymore but I do care about my job I love it Em and it just gets me so mad that people will judge me for something that makes me happy.

Emily: I'm proud of you for finally being who you want to be I know it's hard right now but it gets easier .

Alison: You make me a better person when I'm with you Em and for that I'm grateful.. so are we gonna try this famous Hastings lasagna or what because I'm starving.

Emily serves out the food And then lights a candle on the table , I smile to myself she really is romantic and I have to admit the food looks delicious.

Emily: So how does it taste?

Alison: It tastes incredible remind me to ask spencer for the recipe.

Emily: You don't feel nauseous or anything do you.

My nausea has been pretty fine the last 2 weeks and I'm glad I can finally eat a meal without running to the bathroom.

Alison: No Em I'm fine I haven't felt nauseous for a few days now , this dressing is to die for by the way.

Emily: I'm glad you like it.

Alison: I do it tastes divine what's in it?

Emily: It's just a simple vinaigrette Ali okay well it's balsamic vinegar some olive oil and lemon juice a pinch of sea salt and pepper.

Alison: Well I like it so what's for dessert.. I bat my eyes and grin.

Emily coughs on her non alcoholic wine she bought just so I didn't feel left out she's so thoughtful.

Emily: Ben and Jerry's cookie dough your favourite is that okay.

Alison: I've been craving it how did you know I laugh at her.. but I know what tastes even better.

Emily: What's that?

Alison: You.

I tease her just to see the look on her face and I know she's blushing she's so shy at times.

After dinner

No POV

Emily: So what movie do you want to watch I have Mean Girls , The Vow , The Notebook , Titanic , Scream , 10 Things I Hate About You, Bridesmaids and The Other Woman take your pick.

Alison: Do you have a crush on Rachel McAdams I didn't know about Em?

Emily: What? Well she is gorgeous and I do love her playing Regina George I mean she did kinda remind me of you a little in high school when you were a bitch it was kind of hot.

Alison starts to glare at Emily and just shakes her head rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

Alison: So you thought me being a bitch was hot ?

Emily: Well yeah I mean Regina George had nothing on you back in the day you were a bitch it was hot I'm not gonna lie.

Alison: So you like me being a bitch does it turn you on ?

Emily starts to gulp and swiftly gets up not answering the blondes question, Alison just smirks at her .

Alison: Fine we will watch Mean Girls seeing as you love it so much.

Emily looks up and grins putting on the DVD and goes to sit back down with Alison on the couch, Alison leans in and cuddles up to her.

Emily: What's your favourite quote from the movie?

Alison: I don't have one.

Emily: You've got to be kidding right? Everyone has a favourite quote from Mean Girls Ali.

Alison: Well I don't have a favourite but I do like the one what goes " that's why her hair is so big it's full of secrets" what's yours?

Emily: You would like that one (starts chuckling).. well if I had to pick it would be "Boo you whore" or " she doesn't even go here"

Alison starts laughing cuddling more into Emily and they start watching the movie.

Movie end credits start rolling

No POV

Alison: This was nice Em thank you.

Emily: No need to thank me Ali I'm sorry it wasn't somewhere more extravagant.

Alison: Hey I don't care about that okay stop apologising Em , so long as I'm with you i don't care where we go i love spending time with you.

Emily leans down to kiss Alison gently then pulls back after a few seconds smiling placing her hand over Alison's stomach on her bump. Alison watches Emily's face trying to figure out what's on the brunettes mind ,with a pout on her face clearly not happy that Emily stopped kissing her way too soon.

Alison: Why did you stop?.. she lets out a deep breath.

Emily: No reason why?

Alison: I was starting to enjoy it.

Alison locks eyes with Emily leaning back in to take her lips kissing her slowly at first then more forceful, licking her lower lip with her tongue asking for entrance which Emily gives after letting out a moan. It's music to Alison's ears she grabs on to the brunettes shirt slowly tracing her hand up her toned stomach, as the kiss becomes more heated Emily pulls back.

Emily: Ali we can't Spencer will kill..

But is cut off by Alison

Alison: Screw Spencer I need this.

Emily gives in to the blondes demands she can be demanding but even more lately with her hormones Emily does not mind in the slightest.

Alison is kissing her with so much passion she just can't resist giving in moaning the more the blonde is feeling her body.

Emily: Lets take this to the bedroom come on..

Alison is frustrated but does as Emily says holding out her hand for her to take to make their way to the bedroom.

Emily can't get the door open quick enough .Alison looks in to the room fairy lights are flickering there is rose petals on the floor leading towards the bed ,more rose petals are on the sheets in the shape of a love heart her face smiles thinking at how romantic and sweet her mermaid really is .

Alison: Em this is beautiful.

Emily: Not as beautiful as you now where we're

we.

Alison giggles leaning into Emily to start kissing her back pushing the brunette on the bed , starting her attack on Emily's neck kissing wet open mouth kisses on her jawline moving towards her pulse point sucking slowly and taking a nibble at the flesh.

Emily: Ali your gonna leave a mark .. she lets out weakly whimpering as Alison lets go of her attack on her neck.

Alison : So what your mine aren't you.

Emily: Yes but I get teased enough by the girls as it is you know what Hanna is like.

Alison : Let her see it I don't care now strip out of those clothes. She demands ..

Emily only nodding removing her t-shirt throwing it anywhere she is not paying attention too much where it lands as she tries unbuttoning her jeans , slowly tugging them down her long tan legs.

Alison leans her body over Emily eyeing the brunette up she has the body worthy of a goddess Alison thinks, the blonde slowly runs a finger down her legs getting a moan from Emily in doing so.

Emily: Your overdressed..

Alison: I was hoping maybe you could undress me yourself. She smirks looking at Emily.

Emily nods only too willing to do so she takes hold of the blondes waist slowly reaching behind her back for the zipper to her red sun dress , she unzips it slowly revealing the blondes creamy flesh . As the dress drops in a heap on the floor.

Alison looks at her girlfriends brown eyes which are dark with lust looking at her body.

Alison: Like what you see I knew you would like it.

Emily pulls the blonde on top of her kissing her with so much passion as she can. Alison straddles her hips moaning as Emily's tongue enters her mouth , she lets her hand trace a trail over the brunettes long legs running her nails only slightly across her skin of her thigh , slowly making her way to her destination Emily is whimpering underneath her letting out the most wonderful sounds.

Emily: please Ali stop teasing I need to feel you.

Alison: Tell me what do you want .. she breathes in her ear sucking on her ear lobe gently nibbling.

Emily: Make love to me.. she whispers barely

But Alison heard her she lays open mouth kisses on Emily's neck sucking and moving on to her collarbone kissing her skin , her hand reaches behind to unhook the brunettes laced bra removing it in one swift move , she makes her way down towards her soft breasts taking a nipple in her hot mouth sucking on the hardening bud hearing the moans coming from her lovers mouth sends shivers down her spine and a throbbing in her panties , as she continues sucking she lowers a hand down the swimming coaches toned stomach only stopping to cup her hot centre, she moans feeling the wetness on her hand she slowly drags the brunettes panties down her legs , Emily kicks them off only too happy feeling the intense pleasure the blonde is doing to her body .

Alison traces the brunettes leg slowly with her hand squeezing the flesh of her lover Emily letting out a moan as her hand travels further up her inner thigh , just a few inches from where she is on fire the blonde slowly runs a finger through her wet glistening folds entering her with a finger feeling the brunettes wetness over her hand. She moans at the feeling she slowly starts pumping her fingers inside the brunette, searching for that one spot she knows can make her lover come undone. Emily is in ecstasy she's holding on for dear life as the pleasure she's feeling from the blonde sucking her chest and pumping inside her she can feel her climax coming.

Emily: Ali .. she cries I need more..

Alison can feel the brunettes walls tightening around her fingers as she's pumping in and out curling her fingers inside her , she places her thumb in fast circles on the brunettes hard clit that's all it takes to hear the brunette come undone around her. She keeps pumping till Emily slowly comes down from her high she retracts her fingers placing them in her mouth tasting the sweetness that is Emily Fields she grins.

Alison: Are you okay babe?

Emily: I'm more than okay. That was ..

Alison cuts her off kissing her Emily can taste herself on the blondes lips.

Alison: I love you Emily .

Emily: I love you too.

Alison cuddles up to her girlfriend who's slowly drifting off to sleep tiredness taken over her body she places a kiss on her forehead and closes her eyes.

Well that is the end of part two what did you think? I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I thought I owed it to you guys to add in a steamy scene I hope you enjoyed it , that was my first time writing a love scene so if it's terrible I do apologise as always I appreciate a review and any feedback at all till next time --Vanessa


	5. Midnight Run

At The Dilaurentis-Fields Household

Emily's POV

Screams of the audience echoes in my ears as I'm making my out of the water a speaker sounds " Emily Fields with a world record time of 56.5seconds wins the 200metre butterfly race" the audience erupts into applause and cheers , I gather my bearings and compose myself I've done it I've won Gold at the olympics , my coach runs towards me congratulating me on my race I can hardly believe it I wrap a towel around my body , all I can see is someone I know with golden blonde locks coming towards me "well done Em I knew you would do it I'm so proud of you babe I love you so much" she hugs into me and starts shaking me.

Emily ,Emily .. Em Emily!

Emily: Huh wwhat what's happening.

Alison: Emily wake up..

Emily: what is it I'm up I'm up.

Alison: You've been thrashing around in bed and kicking me Em.

I look at her my eyes not fully open still sleepy

She's looking over me wide awake.

Emily: Ali what's wrong I'm sorry I must been dreaming.

Alison: It's okay Em I thought you was having a nightmare.

Emily: what time is it.. I let out a yawn stretching my arms.

Alison: it's 12:47am.

Emily: well I'm going back to sleep goodnight. I let out turning back on the other side of the bed I feel a poke in my side.

Alison: Emily wake up.

Emily: Please let me sleep I was having a nice dream.

Alison: Was I in it?

Emily: What no of course not. She looks at me with a glare and rolls her eyes.

Alison: Well what ever it was it's over now you woke me up and I can't sleep.

Emily: I dreamed I was at the olympics I won the fastest I've ever raced a new world record I won Gold.

Alison: Well that explains me getting kicked.. Emily Emily.. are you even listening sounds of a light snore can be heard. Alison shakes Emily again.

Emily: Oh my god please Ali I'm tired what is it now.

Alison: I can't sleep and I need you to do something for me.

I jolt up out the bed not happy of being woken up again.

Emily: Can't it wait I can't tonight I'm really tired Alison.

Alison: It's not that kind of something.. she lets out a giggle.

Emily: What's so funny I'm not in the mood all I want is to go to sleep Ali.

Alison: Emily listen to me it's not what you think.. she lets out a laugh.

Emily: Ohh okay then what is it tell me so I can hurry an go back to bed.

Alison: I'm craving something.

Emily: Seriously are you kidding me right now why can't you go get whatever it is and just let me sleep.

Alison: You sure are grumpy when your woken up from your slumber sleeping beauty.

Emily: I don't like getting woke up so what is it tell me.

Alison: we don't have any ice cream left in the freezer and I'm craving pickles and chocolate too.

Emily: I literally stocked up on it yesterday with ice cream how can it be gone already.

Alison: I crave it all the time and I'm eating for three people.

I roll my eyes at her I don't want to have to drive to the store this late at night.

Emily: Can't it wait till tomorrow Ali I'm tired.

Alison: No it can't I need it right now please Em for me will you get it me.. she bats her eyes an starts pouting.

Emily: Fine what flavour ..I grunt

Alison is grinning at me with look of triumph on her face.

Alison: Thanks Mermaid did I ever tell you how much I love you.

Emily: Yes an I'm starting to get sick of hearing it every night I run to the store I try stocking up so I don't have to go and you still somehow manage to eat it all.

Alison: Oh I'm sorry but as the mother of your future children I think putting our needs before your own counts more stop being selfish.

Emily: I'm not being selfish I can't have this conversation tonight I'm far too tired Alison, all I want is to be able to sleep in peace because I know I'm not gonna get in any when the twins are born.

Alison: Emily please will you please just drive to the fucking store and get me some ice cream I won't ask again if not you can sleep on the couch till they are finally here.

Emily: Fine now what flavour ice cream do you want your highness.

Alison: Thank you now was that so hard and I want cookie dough not any kind Ben and jerry's and some pickles while your there and butterfingers.

I let out a groan I don't know how I can take another 4months of this I sigh.

Emily: Anything else or will that be all your highness.

Alison: I wish you would stop calling me that and that's all I can think of right now but I'll let you know.

Emily: I call you that because I feel like I hand and foot you lately.

Alison: I'm carrying our children and you don't now hurry up the quicker the better.

Emily: Are you gonna use that excuse every time with me.

Alison: Maybe depends now go get me my ice cream love you babe.

Emily: love your hormonal ass too I mutter under my breath.

Alison: What was that.

Emily: Nothing I'm going now okay.

I hop in my car and start driving to the store I thank god it's open 24hours a day 7days a week by now I'm sure the people who work there are sick of seeing me. I know I'm sick of going to this store I've been coming here every night for 2 week all because of cravings for ice cream and who knows what else. Only problem this store is not in rosewood it's in the outskirts of Brookhaven so it's not exactly a quick drive.

I finally make it to the store and before I even get a chance to unfasten my seatbelt I hear the familiar chime of my phone with one new message from Ali on the screen.

~Don't forget to bring back some lays too and hot sauce - Ali xoxo

I quickly reply back

~ Yes my Queen -Emily

I don't bother adding kisses I quickly hit send and open the door of my car grabbing a grocery cart walking round the aisle for where the ice cream is as I turn the corner and open the freezer I internally scream fuck .. all out of cookie dough now what am I going to do , I make my way to where I need to get the other items throwing them in the cart in my temper not caring how many I picked up or where it went I try finding a shop worker to ask if he has any cookie dough in stock , he looks barely out he's teens he looks at me like it's Christmas come early. Here we go I think to myself.

Emily: Hey I was wondering if you could help me with what I'm looking for?.

He's checking me out alright.

Store clerk: Hi of course how may I be of assistance and you can call me Chris by the way.

Emily: Well I was wondering if you had any cookie dough ice cream.

Chris: I think we're all out but I can check in the back for you.

He's grinning flashing his braces at me.

Emily: Thank you for the help.

Chris: No problem at all sexy.

I can't help but let my eyes roll in the air you would think I'd be used of guys hitting on me by now but clearly not.

Doesn't take him long to come back within 5 minutes he's holding out two tubs of it. I'm screaming of joy inside thank god.

Chris: Here you go your in luck this was last I could find some hot chick cleared us out yesterday.

He lets out a laugh and I blush because I know I must be the one who cleared them out.

Emily: Thank you so much your a life saver.

Chris: it's no trouble you must really need that ice cream.

Emily: you have no idea.. I let out a giggle

Chris: Well if you need anything else you know where to find me.

Emily: Sure.. I walk towards the aisle to try find the rest of Ali's shopping list just need some chips and butterfingers I find them throwing them in the cart and head towards the check out.

I'm greeted by the same guy at the checkout great I think.

As I place the items on the conveyor belt he gives me a weird look.

Chris: You having a party or something.

Emily: Actually no just on a midnight run for you know the basics pregnant women and their cravings.

Chris: You don't look pregnant.

Emily: That's because I'm not.

Chris: Helping out a friend I get it.

Emily: No actually my girlfriend.

He looks at me wide eyed.

Chris: really awe man why is it always the hot ones what surprises me.

Emily: Sorry.. not really I give him my credit card.

I make my way out the store towards my car placing the shopping bags in the back seat when I hear my phone beeping again.

Incoming call Ali

I pick up immediately. Before I even get a chance to open my mouth I can hear her.

Alison: Emily where the hell are you you've been gone for nearly 2 hours.

Emily: I'm putting the bags in the car what's wrong and this is the only store what's open 24 hours Ali.

Alison: Well hurry up I'm dying here an bring me three burritos from that food truck on your way back bye.

Emily: Love you I let out to nobody on. The line she cut me off.

I don't know how much more I can take of this I sigh I hop back in my car.

Back at home

Alison's POV

I hear the sound of keys in the door.

Thank god I thought I was literally gonna have to get it myself I think.

Alison: Where is it.

Emily: Oh hi babe thank you babe how was your drive it was good. I say sarcasm clearly in my voice.

Alison: Will you just give me the food I'm starving.

Emily: Here you go knock yourself out.

She places the bags on the kitchen counter and sits on the stool she's definitely not in a good mood tonight.

Alison: Would you like some.

Emily: Sure I'll have a burrito.

I give her a burrito an place mine on a plate and get out a bowl I scoop out the ice cream in the bowl chop up the pickles and the butterfinger and open the bag of chips and scrunch the chips on top an I pour hot sauce over it. Before I get a chance to put a spoonful in my mouth. She starts talking to me.

Emily: Ali what in the world are you doing.

Alison: Trying to eat what does it look like.

Emily: please tell me you are not gonna eat that.

I place the spoon in my mouth oh my god it's so good I let out a chuckle Emily's face is a look of disgust.

Alison: What's with the face it tastes so good try it.

Emily: It looks disgusting seriously how can you eat that Ali.

Alison: I don't know but it tastes good Em are you sure you don't want a bite.

Emily: No thank you I will leave you and your weird cravings of food alone I am going to bed.

Alison: You don't know what your missing out on. I say laughing at her..

Emily: Goodnight Ali

I feel a little guilty she does look tired I walk over to her pulling her arm so her body can be closer to me , well my bump is in the way but she's closer I lean in an kiss her on the lips without warning shove my tongue in her mouth an before I can even try explore her mouth she pulls back.

Emily: Eww Alison why did you do that now I can taste that revolting thing you've been eating I think I'm gonna barf..

Alison: Oh stop being such a baby and kiss me will you.

She's drinking her water clearly not amused at me rolling her eyes.

Emily: Goodnight its nearly 3am in the morning Ali I am tired an not in the mood for your childish games tonight.

Alison: Okay whatever but just so you know I am so happy and grateful for having you as my girlfriend and I love you more than you realise and I'm sorry for being so demanding okay .

Emily: You forgot being a hormonal bitch too.

I slap her on the ass playfully with a smirk.

Alison: Hey I can't help it and can you tell me something Em.

Emily: Please Ali just let me go to bed and what is it now.

Alison: Why are you wearing no t-shirt under your sharks jacket and it's not zipped up it's still open by the way.

She looks at me mortified.

Emily: Oh god I flashed a Teenager no wonder he was hitting on me with a huge Pervy grin on his face.

I burst out laughing unable control myself .

Alison: Well I'd hit on you too if you walked around a store like that.

Emily: I was in a rush and I'm tired I didn't think I was too busy in getting you ice cream and whatever else an I wanted to hurry up back to my bed so I can sleep , but no I took a 45 minute drive to a store to basically flash a guy my boobs and then you kept texting an calling me an I had to drive to a food truck which I didn't eat anything from because you were making me want to vomit , eating whatever it was you was eating an now I can still taste it in my mouth over you kissing me so yeah Alison I'm sure this is very funny to you.

Alison: Calm down Em you really are grumpy without your sleep.

I couldn't help but laugh she looks hot when she's angry though I think to myself.

Emily: Goodnight Ali I'm going to bed in the guest room maybe I will get some kind of sleep in there alone.

Alison: Em wait don't do that I don't like sleeping alone.

Emily: I am not in the mood Ali please just eat your disgusting food an hurry up I'll be in the bathroom brushing my teeth.

Alison: So does that mean I can have your burrito.

I hear the door slam I start laughing I can't help but find this amusing she really does love her sleep and she's hot when she's angry I know by morning she's gonna be pissed at me but I can think of a way to repay her..

So that's a little one shot of Emison having a domestic and Alison getting cravings which I'm not sure if anyone would want to eat that but my friend who was pregnant used to crave it so I added it in she also used to eat charcoal while pregnant too lol I hope you enjoyed reading.

And big thank you for the wonderful reviews I would reply back to you but I don't know how but I appreciate the support as always - Vanessa


	6. An Observation

**Hey everyone.**

 **So I have been getting suggestions on short stories about Emison and the rest of the liars, a sleep over , baby showers and double dates that sort of thing. But what would you like to see ?and I'm here to address certain things I apologise for the grammar mistakes I write on my iPhone so if it's not great I apologise I'm still getting used to the basics on this site. And for those that has stated "Alison is a bitch to Emily" well she is pregnant that comes with hormonal mood swings lol and I try to provide humour in it if anything , also who would you like to be god parents to the twins ? ill consider your opinions but I do have an idea who I'd like for it to be. Anything else you would like to see angst ? Fluff? Anything else let me know and as always I appreciate your support. I am in the progress of writing so I will try my best to update I've been really busy so I apologise but I hope you've been enjoying this so far thanks again -Vanessa**


	7. Never Have I Ever

_This was a prompt from an anonymous reader on there being a sleep over with the girls and Emison of course. I hope it turned out well sorry in the delay of updating but I've been very busy so I hope you all understand._

Spencer's Barn

No POV

Loud music can be heard and sounds of laughter coming from the doors before Alison gets a chance to knock on the door or grab hold of the door handle, it's jolted open revealing a short brunette in quite the odd pair of pyjamas.

Aria: Ali what brings you here?

Alison: Spencer invited me but I wasn't feel well so I declined but now I feel better I'm here any other questions?

Aria: Erm nope no just please do come in..

The rest of the gang is inside Alison walks into the barn Spencer is in the kitchen getting more wine , Aria is now sat down on a bar stool facing Alison and Hanna and Emily are currently dancing to some catchy song. By the looks of it clearly tipsy so it seems.

Spencer: Ali you came are you okay?

Alison: I'm feeling better so thought I'd see what all the noise was for.

Spencer: That will be Hanna I've told her 5 times to be exact to turn the damn thing down, but as you can see to no avail.

Spencer rolls her eyes in the air.

Alison: What have they been drinking you two seem fine.

Alison is closely watching and observing her girlfriend and her best friend still dancing away not even noticing the blonde.

Aria: well that I can answer Hanna brought tequila and we'll you can guess the rest.

Alison: Of course she did.

Spencer: what would you like to drink Ali I have soda , orange juice or I can make you tea.

Alison: Orange juice is fine thanks Spencer.

Spencer nods and pours a glass of orange juice out for Alison and sliding it across the counter.

Emily looks up and smiles finally noticing the blonde and starts to walk over to her.

Emily: Hey babe you decided to come after all I've missed you.

Emily leans in towards Alison catching her lips with a sloppy kiss and hands roaming her body. Alison breaks the kiss removing Emily's hands from her chest. Laughing at the tipsy brunette so it's gonna be one of those nights then Alison thinks to herself.

Alison: Emily stop babe not now okay..

Emily: But I just want to kiss you.

Alison: I don't think our friends would appreciate you groping my boobs infront of them Em.. she giggles..

With a pout Emily rolls her eyes clearly frustrated by being rejected by the blonde.

Emily: I can't help it you know how much I love your boobs and they are only getting bigger..

Emily smirks at Alison who just shakes her head slightly blushing.

Aria: Er Hem..

Spencer: How much have you been drinking Em.

Emily: I'm not drunk yet Spencer geez can't a girl kiss her girlfriend.

Aria: We didn't say that but maybe Ali feels uncomfortable doing that sort of thing in front of us.

Spencer: Yeah we know how you get when you've been drinking Em.

Emily: What ever I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a bit Ali.

Alison smiles watching Emily walk towards the bathroom checking her out at same time a smile on her face.

Spencer: We saw that Ali.. Spencer grinning

Alison: What no it's not that I'm not embarrassed or anything kissing Emily in front of you guys, I love her why would I be uncomfortable I'm just saying for her to tone it down I know it makes you feel weird seeing us together like that.

Aria: It is weird but not in the way you think Ali really.

Spencer: I don't mind you guys love each other it is weird seeing you guys kiss but that's because your both our best friends.

Aria : Yeah I mean we are happy you both finally got together I'm really happy for you guys.

Hanna walks over Sitting on a stool slightly out of breath.

Hanna: Spencer where is the pizza guy I ordered like an hour ago.. oh hey Ali.. well what you guys talking about.

Spencer: It was 20 minutes Hanna and were just talking about Emily and Alison.

Alison: Hey Han..

Hanna: Well I'm starving spencer and what about them don't tell me you had a fight Ali..

Alison: No Han why would we fight..

Aria: it's Nothing bad we were just saying how happy we are to finally see them together aren't you happy too Han?

Hanna: Duh you and Em are like the cutest couple of course I'm team Emison all the way.

Alison: What does that even mean Hanna I think you've had too much to drink.

Hanna: I'm not drunk and it's your ship name you know Emily and Alison makes Emison.

Alison bursts out laughing Spencer and Aria also joining in.

Alison: Oh god where do you come up with this stuff Han.

Aria: Oh wait till you hear mine tell her Hanna.

Hanna: Ezria but mine is better guys.

Spencer: Yeah Haleb.. well I'm glad I'm single so I'll drink to that.. taking a sip of her wine.

Hanna: Oh cheer up spence your spoiling my fun.. where is Emily.

Alison: Bathroom and come on Spencer it is not that bad you have us.

Spencer looks at Alison giving her a warm smile.

Hanna: Hey I know a way to cheer you up spence.

Spencer: What way would that be then Hanna.?

Hanna: We will have a game of truth or dare.

Aria: I'm down.

Alison: Me too but I don't know how much fun I'll be though.

Spencer: Okay sounds good.

Door bell rings I'll get it calls out Emily running towards the door .

Hanna: Finally and don't even think of leaving a tip I hate waiting for my food.

Shortly After

Hanna: So who's ready to play.

Emily: What are we playing.?

Alison: Truth or Dare Hanna came up with the idea.

Aria: You pick first Hanna.

Spencer: Yeah it was your Idea.

Hanna: It's just like old times okay.. Aria truth or dare?

Aria: Truth.

Hanna grins thinking of a question to ask.

Hanna: Okay what is your deepest fantasy?

Spencer: Oh good lord really Hanna.

Hanna: What were all Adults here I gotta try spice the game up some how.

Aria: Fine I like to dress up.. a blush on her cheeks she sips her drink..

Alison: As what a school girl.

All the girls burst out laughing.

Aria: Oh come on you guys.

Hanna: Well we all know he like has a thing for school girls no offence Aria.

Spencer: Moving on.

Aria: Alison truth or dare?

Alison: Truth.

Aria: What made you realise you were in love with Emily?

Hanna; Good one Aria.

Spencer: Touché

Emily looks towards the blonde intrigued by what her answer is.

Alison looks down before answering taking a deep breath looking into Emily's eyes.

Alison: I've always felt something for her I just didn't know what it was exactly I knew it was different to what I felt with you guys I was confused about it and when I realised I was just scared about what it meant and I didn't think I deserved her, but I'm glad with how I changed to be someone she deserves.

Emily reaches out a hand and rubs Alison comfortingly.

Aria: aww that's sweet at least you know now you do deserve each other.

Alison and Emily both smile at Aria.

Hanna: Well your secrets out now Ali.. giggling at her.. it's your turn.

Alison: Spencer Truth or Dare.?

Spencer: Truth

Alison: Do you still have feelings for Toby ?

Emily: Ali why would you ask that.

Hanna : Shut up Em.

Aria: You don't have to answer we understand if you can't.

Spencer: No it's fine honestly I loved him so I'll always have feelings for him.

Emily: I think it's time to play a different game.

Alison: Sorry Spencer that was terrible of me to ask you that.

Spencer: It's okay Ali it's called truth or dare for a reason and sure Em how about never have I ever.?

Hanna: Yess Spencer your speaking my language booze.

Aria: That's not fair Ali can't drink.

Alison: I can still play just not drink alcohol come on it will be fun.

Emily: Okay never have I ever been arrested.

They all drank.

Aria: well that one was easy Emily.

Spencer: Never have I ever gone skinny dipping?

Emily drank Aria and Hanna.

Spencer : Seriously Ali you haven't done that?

Alison: No can't say I have.

Spencer: well I thought that's the kind of thing you would of done.

Alison: Why are you all shocked.

Aria: Well it's like the kind of thing you would of done in high school.

Hanna: Yeah I figured you was always so wild and adventurous back then.

Emily: Maybe we can change that.. with a smirk.

Hanna: Oooh go Emily right it's my turn bitches never have I ever shop lifted..

Hanna is the only one who drank..

Hanna: Seriously you guys are boring.

Emily: Never have I ever lied

They all drank.

Alison: My turn never have I ever pretended to be someone I'm not.

They all drank.

Spencer: wait whom did you pretend to be I know I pretended to be a person once.

Hanna: In Radley visiting Mona I gave a fake name.

Aria: I pretended to be Ezras wife

Alison: Vivian Darkbloom what about you Em?

Emily: Well I hid myself for years trying convince myself I was normal and didn't like girls does that count.

Spencer: Okay you win Em. Aria your turn.

Aria: Never have I ever did something I regret.

They all drank.

Spencer: I see a pattern forming here. What did you regret doing.

Aria: Working for A.D I'm sorry you guys.

Spencer: Lets not go there Tonight we forgave you for that.

Aria: I know but I'm sorry I will never forgive myself for what I did.

Emily: Aria its fine just forget it okay.

Hanna: Well I regret running over Whatever his name was.

Four pairs of eyes look at her.

Hanna: What okay I don't I take it back.

Alison: I regret marrying him if that helps just one of many things I regret doing.

Spencer: I regret Detective Fury.

Emily: Sara Harvey I mean what was I thinking .

Aria: Yeah talk about sleeping with the enemy.. literally speaking.

Hanna: We all know what you were thinking but did we know she was a spy no.

Spencer: Hanna!

Hanna: What Spencer she was.

Spencer: Not for that Han.

Alison: Its okay we can discuss exes we're all mature enough here.

Aria: Wow what did you do with the real Alison Dilaurentis..

Alison: What did I say something wrong.?

Aria: No I was just expecting a completely different reaction from you that's all.

Alison rolls her eyes

Emily: So your not jealous.

Alison: Why would I be jealous of Sara Harvey I mean really I was seeing Lorenzo at the time.

Hanna: Yeah we know how that went.

Spencer: Can we change the subject I can feel tension in the room.

Aria: I think we all know there is only one person Alison ever got jealous over we all know who that was.

Alison: And who may that be..

Hanna: Paige

Spencer: Hanna!

Hanna: Oh come on spencer you'd have to be as blind as Jenna to not see it.

Alison: I was not jealous of fricking Paige McCullers!

Emily: Sorry Ali but you were.

All eyes turn to the brunette.

Alison: How was I jealous?

Emily laughs at the expression on the blondes face a look of anger placed on it.

Emily: I'd see it every day at the School if I was talking to her you got jealous.

Alison: I was not jealous she annoyed me with the looks she would give you and the touching and smiling.

Spencer: That's called jealousy.

Aria: Yeah it is Ali.

Hanna: Don't forget the time you blackmailed her with that letter over Emily too.

Alison: Whatever I'm going home your all drunk and have no filters on what your saying.

Spencer: Wait Ali you don't have to go were all having a sleep over.

Aria: Yeah you can't leave.

Alison: I'm not staying here I'm sorry but I like only live next door I have my big warm bed waiting for me.

Spencer: Don't be ridiculous Alison you can sleep in my room I wouldn't let you sleep anywhere else in your condition.

Hanna: I'm not sleeping on the floor.

Spencer: Shut up Hanna! Alison don't go come on please stay.

Alison: No Spencer I'm going home thanks though I had a nice time hanging out with you guys.

Aria: Are you sure your gonna be okay Ali?

Alison: Yeah I'm sure Emily will be fine with you guys.

Emily: I'm not gonna leave you in that house by yourself Ali.

Alison: You can't even stand straight Em never mind walk back home.

Hanna bursts out laughing rolling on the floor.

Emily: What's funny Han.

Hanna: That's best thing I've heard tonight you two are hardly straight.

Hanna continues laughing.

Spencer: Okay Hanna I think it's time for some coffee.

Aria: Well she does have a point.

Emily and Hanna continue to giggle like school girls on the floor.

Alison: Your all acting like a bunch of 5year olds. Goodnight enjoy your hangovers tomorrow.

The door closes with a bang .

Emily: Do you think she's upset with me?

Spencer: What made you think that.

Aria: I think she's upset with all of us.

Hanna: No that's just Ali being Ali her hormones is all over the place.

Spencer: For once Hanna you made sense.

Emily: Should I follow her?

Aria: You can't even walk Em sit down I'm sure she will be fine.

Just then a ping can be heard coming from Emily's phone.

1 New Message Received From Ali.

Don't bother following me home just sleep over I'll be fine we will talk tomorrow when your sober

Night Emily --Alison

Hanna: Looks like your in deep shit.

Aria: Is everything okay Em?

Spencer: Who is it from Is it Alison.?

Emily: I can't believe her.

Aria: What happened.

Hanna: Tell us.

Emily: She ..she didn't even put a X or anything she always puts a X to me.

Hanna: Like I said your in trouble you should go round there talk to her.

Aria: She might of forgot don't be sad Em here have some wine.

Spencer: Let me see the message.

Emily hands her phone over to Spencer.

Spencer reading what the blonde sent Emily hands it back.

Spencer: She doesn't sound that mad but she wants to talk tomorrow though so be prepared.

Emily: I don't care about that I just don't like her being mad at me.

Hanna: Then go talk to her or just you know surprise her give her that Emily Fields welcome ...winking at Emily.

Aria: Can't hurt to try.

Spencer: If you really want to go Emily I'll walk with you I'm not as drunk as the rest of you.

Emily: I just don't want to leave her on her own .

Hanna: Well if she kicks you out you can bunk with me but keep your hands to yourself Fields I know you have a thing for blondes.

Spencer: Hanna lay off the booze while I'm gone.. Aria just please make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself.

Aria: Easier said than done.

Hanna: What's the point in being able to drink alcohol if I can't drink alcohol on a sleep over with my besties.

Emily: I agree with Hanna.

Aria: Will you please stop calling this a sleep over we are not teenagers no more Han.

Hanna: Fine a female get together with refreshments and staying overnight happy.

Spencer: That sounds weird sleepover is a better way to describe it makes us sound less old.. come on Em I'll walk you over.

In the Dilaurentis Fields household

Alison is getting herself ready for bed when a loud noise disturbs her actions from outside she walks over to the bedroom window pulling the curtains and sees a silhouette standing on the drive an loud moans can be heard.

Emily: Ouch..

Spencer: Emily I tried telling you to watch your step are you okay come on give me your hand.

Emily: The stars look pretty tonight.

Spencer: Come on get up quick before you wake the whole street.

Just then the front door opens and out walks a blonde in pyjamas an slippers towards them.

Alison: What are you doing Spencer?

Spencer: I am trying to get your Girlfriend off the ground she tripped over.. help me would you?

Alison rolls her eyes but nonetheless walks over to help her.

Alison: Emily why are you not in the barn I told you to stay there?

Emily: Hey baby your eyes are more beautiful than the stars did you know that.

Alison: Come on Emily give me your hand we will go inside okay.

Spencer: That was cute.

Alison glares at Spencer with a smile an rolls her eyes. They each take a hold of Emily's arms lifting her off the ground and walking towards the house.

Spencer: I guess I'll be going now are you sure your okay Ali?

Alison: Yeah I can take it from here thanks Spencer.

Spencer: Your welcome I'm going to head on back who knows what Hanna has done to Aria while I've been gone.

Alison: Wouldn't surprise me if the two of them is not passed out asleep in some funny position.

They both laugh looking at the brunette who's sprawled on top of the bed fully clothed.

They walk out of the bedroom towards the front door.

Spencer: Well goodnight Ali.

Alison: Goodnight Spence.

The front door slams shut an Alison makes her way back to the bedroom looking at the tanned brunette who's sleeping on the bed. Alison removes her sneakers and brings the sheet over her body and settles in bed beside her gently caressing the dark hair from the face of her girlfriend who stirs awake instantly.

Emily: What time is it.?

Alison: Late go back to sleep..

Emily: My ankle hurts.

Alison: Probably hurt it when you fell coming home which is why I told you stay with the girls.

Emily: Are you mad at me?

Alison: Just go to sleep Em.

Emily: No you are I'm sorry Ali I just don't like leaving you by yourself after everything that's happened.

Alison: I'm not mad at you for coming home Em of course I'm not.

Emily: Then why are you mad?

Alison: Please Em not tonight we will talk in the morning just sleep.

Emily: Tell me please.

Alison: It doesn't matter anyway.

Emily: Then why are so mad about it if it doesn't matter why won't you tell me.

Alison: I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself for getting jealous I know it's stupid.

Emily: Is that the reason.

Emily starts laughing.

Alison: Don't laugh.

Emily: Oh come on Ali everyone gets jealous when the subject of exes comes up even me.

Alison: Who were you ever jealous of.

Emily: You and Elliot I mean Archer.

Alison: You didn't seem jealous.

Emily: That's because I hid my emotions from you when ever I saw you two together him touching you, you looking at him it made me so jealous an hurt especially when I knew you married him.

Alison looks at her girlfriend she can see it in the brunettes brown eyes the love shining in them looking at her.

Alison: I'm sorry for making you feel that way I regret ever marrying him if only I knew what I know now before ever getting involved with him.

Emily: It's okay Ali you thought you were in love I get it.

Alison: No Em I made myself believe I was I think I just liked the attention after being alone for so long, I knew really deep down I just didn't admit it to myself till now of course.

Emily: I can't believe I finally get a chance to be here with you.

Alison: Me too I just wish I'd of done this sooner but we are here now and there's nobody else I'd rather be with than you.

Emily: Your eyes really are beautiful you know.

Alison: I love you .

Emily: I love you too.

Alison leans in to place a kiss on the brunettes lips it's soft an chaste they both lean in again and are kissing with more force and passion , as Emily licks Alison's lower lip asking for entrance which is granted there tongues dancing and exploring Alison can taste the trace of alcohol an pulls away breathlessly.

Alison: Can we cuddle and I'm glad you came back home I'd miss not sleeping next to you.

Emily: Of course we can you don't have to ask permission to cuddle me an me too.

They both cuddle up to each other breathing in each others scent an drifting into sleep.

 **Well that's it guys I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'm sorry once again for not updating sooner but I hope you like this one shot of Emison and the gang. If you did please leave a review I appreciate all the support from you till next time -Vanessa**


	8. New update

**Hi Guys,**

 **So as you all know I haven't updated in a while but don't worry I will be continuing hopefully soon!**

 **Reason I'm telling you all is that I've been going through things in my life personally ,been having a rough few weeks mentally and physically, so I apologise for keeping you waiting for the next update . I haven't forgotten the reviewers who are enjoying my stories, I appreciate all your support and kind words of encouragement I can't thank you enough for that , as ever if you want any ideas for one shot or suggestions I will do my best to make it come to life.**

 **Coming up next chapter Emily and Alison visit Wayne's grave, as well as other things in discussion and a surprise for you all.**

 **Once again Thank you..**

 **-Vanessa**


End file.
